The Way I Loved You
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: Gold has turned into a guy that every girl has dreamed of, but has he really turned into the guy Crys wanted to date?


**AN: I don't own Pokemon... *sigh* I'm just...borrowing...the characters...?**

"Hi" = Dialogue  
>'Hi' = Crys' thoughts<br>_'Hi' = _Crys' "voice's" thoughts

* * *

><p>That's The Way I Loved You<p>

Crystal's POV

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>and all my single friends are jealous.<em>

'During a sleepover, of course Blue has to bring up the subject of boys. Everyone keeps saying things about their crushes. Me? I'm the only one who has a boyfriend, and it's Gold! Gold of all people, it's insane! The wild and perverted Gold with a "super serious gal" like me, but he hasn't been acting the same. Sometimes I feel like there's nothing special between us anymore…'

"You're so lucky Crys!" My senior Blue says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Gold can actually take a hint about things. It must be incredible having a guy like him. Green can't take a hint. He's really smart but he can't even sense my feelings for him. He's as emotional as a rock! I wish he was as sensible as Gold."

"Yeah!" Yellow chimes in. "Red is so…"

"Dense?" Blue finishes. Yellow nods.

"I'm afraid he…he only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more. M-maybe it's because I'm younger than him or maybe h-he l-likes Misty…" Yellow trails off, lost in her thoughts.

"Ruby is just so….UGH!" Sapphire exclaims. "After all this time he still won't admit that he remembers! It's so obvious he's faking it! I just want to know if he still likes me! Is that so hard to ask? I just don't understand boys!"

"You're so lucky to have Gold, Crys!" Everyone screams.

"It's nothing really!" I say, laughing nervously. "Don't give up! I mean I'm dating Gold, the perverted guy of all people. No one expected that right? And-"

"I did."

"...Anyway, so you guys will probably get to date them eventually…"

"I just don't know how much longer I can wait!" Senior Blue exclaims. The other girls nod in agreement.

"Enough about this! Let's just enjoy the night while it lasts." I say, trying to avoid the topic.

"Yeah! Let's party!" Sapphire exclaims while pumping her fist in the air. The rest of us just laughed.

* * *

><p><em>He says everything I need to hear<br>and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better._

'Gold is everything a girl wants, he always says what I want to hear no matter how I feel' I think as I wait for Gold. We're going to the Viridian Festival.

'Gold is so perfect, I couldn't ask for anything more but… is this really the Gold I fell in love with?' I hear the doorbell ring and I immediately rush to the door and open it. Standing there is Gold, in his usual outfit holding a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

><p><em>He opens up my door and I get into his car<br>and he says. "You look beautiful tonight."  
>And I feel perfectly fine…<em>

"Here, Crys." He says giving me the flowers. I peck him on the lips and we walk hand in hand to his car. As he opens the door for me I can't help but remember the days when we would travel everywhere with his skateboard as a smile traced my lips.

"You look beautiful tonight Crys, not that you don't every day. There's just something about you tonight…" I just shrug my shoulders and we drive off.

'I feel perfectly content right about now but I still can't help but think about when we first started dating…'

* * *

><p><em>But I miss screaming and fighting<br>and kissing in the rain.  
>When it's 2AM and I'm cursing your name.<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>and that's the way I loved you.<br>Breaking down and coming undone  
>it's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>and I never knew I could feel that much  
>and that's the way I loved you.<em>

_Flashback_

_Gold and I were fighting…again. He would never act like how a boyfriend should so I scolded him about it… _

"_You're so serious!"_

"_Is it so wrong to want a romantic boyfriend?" _

"_You dated me for me right?" _

_I stormed off, but I had no idea Gold was close behind. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at my face. I was crying but you couldn't tell because it was raining. Then, he pulled me in close and kissed me._

* * *

><p><em>Gold "picked me up" (dragged me away) from work. We went on a trip to Goldenrod. By the time he dropped me back off at the lab it was already 2AM.<em>

"_Damn you Gold." I cursed at him as he shut the door._

'_But I wouldn't have you any other way…' I thought as a smile traced my lips, thinking about how insane Gold can be while getting back to work._

* * *

><p><em>I had a lot of work and I mean a lot. So I sort of…broke down. Gold came and picked me up and comforted me. It's just that I was having a bad day and the stress was building up inside of me…<em>

"_Crys, it's alright" Gold would repeat while stroking my hair while I cried._

* * *

><p>"Crys! Let's go to the Raquaza!" Gold shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. He gestured to the roller coaster. He looked calm but you could see his eyes shining with the happiness of a child.<p>

"Sure!" I replied, a smile creeping up my face, glad to see the childish side of Gold again.

We took the front cart and I screamed with Gold during the loops while holding his hand. When the ride stopped we walked around and played a bunch of games then ate. Thinking about our relationship when we first started out to the roller coaster, my smile faltered. I still remember that our relationship was a rush and fast paced, but still fun.

'_That was when you loved him'_ A voice nagged me. I shook my head. I still love Gold!

'_But you love the old Gold, the one that made you feel so much, not the one with you here now…'_

"Crys!"

"WAH!" I yell stumbling backwards.

"Whoa! You ok?" Gold says worriedly while helping me balance

"Yeah…let's just go home."

"Ok, come on."

* * *

><p><em>He respects my space and never makes me wait<em>

Gold and I went to National Park yesterday. We agreed to meet there and have a picnic. When I got there everything was already set up! Gold was just sitting on the blanket waiting for me. I quickly glanced at my Pokegear to see if I was late but then Gold noticed my presence and said, "I didn't want to make you wait so I set up everything already."

We started to eat and I was amazed at the food. It tasted so good! 'Did Gold make this?' I thought. Last time I checked Gold wasn't that good of a cook…

"Crystal!" Gold shouted.

"W-what?" I shouted back in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Gold asked with concern. He quickly went to my side and checked my forehead to see if I had a fever.

"Nothing is wrong, why are you asking?" I responded

"You've barely eaten your food." He stated.

I took a glance at my food, and it was true. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I only took a few bites of my food.

"Sorry! It's just that before you weren't that much of a cook! What happened?"

"Oh! I figured you shouldn't be the one cooking all the time so I asked Ruby to teach me."

"Really? Oh, well I'll ask him later about that. We should finish our food."

Gold nodded in agreement. We continued eating silently and I felt so weird inside, it was so quiet! Usually Gold would be busting out a joke or bragging about beating Silver…or something! Anything! I noticed that while I was thinking, I ate pretty fast, of course not as fast as Gold. He was just staring at me, waiting 'til I finished.

"Hey Crys, you want to take a walk around the park?" Gold asked once I was finished.

"Sure!"

As we walked around we saw all kinds of Pokémon. I giggled seeing all of the cute Sunkern, Ledyba and Venonat. It went on like this for a while, just taking in the beauty of the park, but something felt wrong… Then it hit me! Gold didn't try to make a move on me! He was just holding me by the waist. When I realized that, I came to a complete stop.

"Is everything alright Crys?"

"It's nothing…"

"Are you sure? Were you working too hard at Oak's again?"

"Gold, I'm –"

"Don't give me that, Crys. I can read you like a book. I'll bring you home. And I'll call you tomorrow at 5, ok?"

I sighed, and said,"Sure." Giving into Gold.

* * *

><p><em>And he calls exactly when he says he will<br>He's close to my mother, talks business with my father  
>He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable...<em>

Professor Oak gave me the day off. I'm currently with my mom, making dinner as we wait for dad. I glance at the clock. It's 5:00. Now what was so important about the time again? Then my Pokegear started to ring. I checked who was calling and realized that it was Gold.

'_He remembered…'_

"Hello?"

"Hey Crys! Feeling better?"

"I'm doing f-"

"Is that you Gold?" My mom interrupted.

"Yes, it is. Who's this?"

"Why your future mother –in– law of course!" I blushed at that.

"Oh hey! Crys' mom! Are you doing well?"

"Yes Gold! In fact-"

I tuned them out as I continued cooking. Then my dad burst through the door.

"Welcome home!" My mom and I called out in unison. Then my mom went back to talking to Gold.

'When did they get so close?'

"Hi sweetie!" My dad called, ruffling my hair. I just smiled.

"Who are you talking to honey?" My dad asked my mom.

"To our future son-in-law!" My mom called out cheekily. I face palmed.

'Isn't she aware of how overprotective dad is?'

My dad slowly turned around with a creepy smile on his face.

"Let me talk to him." My dad said eerily.

"Sure!" My mom chirped.

"Hello, Gold!" My dad said uncharacteristically happy.

"Er, hello sir."

"May I know your plans in the future?"

"What kind of plans, sir?"

"What kind of business you'll be running." At this, Gold paused for a while before responding.

"Well, Professor Oak says that I excel in Pokémon breeding, so I plan to run a daycare center where I can take care of Pokémon. If it's ok with you sir, if I do marry Crystal in the future, which I plan to, we can run it together. Of course, she can still continue as the "capturer" and I'll take care of the Pokémon she catches."

"Well then, Gold if that's the case, I give you my blessings. I officially give you permission to date my daughter. You are a very charming and endearing young man. Keep that up, and I just might let you marry her…"

"Thank you sir! I really appreciate this!" Gold shouted, ecstatic.

"It's no problem for a good young man like you, but do ANYTHING to my daughter, well…" My dad chuckled darkly.  
>"Let's just say there will be consequences, understand?"<p>

"U-understood, sir."

"Well then, goodnight, Gold" My dad said, hanging up.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" He said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>But I miss screaming and fighting<br>and kissing in the rain.  
>When it's 2AM and I'm cursing your name.<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>and that's the way I loved you.<br>Breaking down and coming undone  
>it's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>and I never knew I could feel that much  
>and that's the way I loved you.<em>

I still remember all of my crazy times with Gold.

'_The OLD Gold. '_I shook my head.

'NO! I still love Gold! Gold is still himself!' I fell asleep with that last thought inside my head.

* * *

><p><em>He can't see the smile I'm faking'<em>  
><em>And my heart's not breaking'<em>_  
><em>_'Cause I'm not feeling' anything at all_

I'm on a date with Gold. There's a voice that keeps nagging me about how different Gold is, and I'm starting to agree with it.

"Crystal!" Gold shouted. I stopped, and blinked. There was a big pole in front of me.

"Are you ok?" Gold said so sweetly, so uncharacteristically, so…un-Gold like.

"Yeah!" I said, faking a smile. Gold continued walking so I guess he didn't notice. But strangely, I don't feel sad, I don't feel anything.

'_You know what you have to do…' _The voice is right, but first, I'll ask Gold some questions.

"Um, Gold?"

"Yeah?" Gold responded, smiling brightly, which made me flinch.

'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

"Can we talk?" Gold's smile faltered.

"Um…sure."

* * *

><p><em>And you were wild and crazy<em>_  
><em>_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated__  
><em>_Got away by some mistake and now_

_I'll miss screaming and fighting__  
><em>_And kissing in the rain__  
><em>_It's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name__  
><em>_I'm so in love that I acted insane__  
><em>_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone__  
><em>_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush__  
><em>_And I never knew I could feel that much__  
><em>_And that's the way I loved you_

"Who are you!" I shouted angrily at Gold. It's official. I snapped.

"What do you mean Crystal? I'm Gold!" He responded with confusion in his voice. I shook my head.

"No, you're not! What happened to the wild and crazy Gold? What happened to the Gold that frustrated me, that intoxicated me, that made me feel complicated?"

"Crys, I-"I cut him off. I wasn't finished just yet.

"You know Gold, the best moments with you were screaming, fighting, kissing in the rain, and so much more! That's the way I loved you Gold! Where's the old Gold now? What happened to him?"

"He's right here Crys!" Gold shouted angrily.

"Well I don't see him!"

"I can change Crys!"

"I know that, Gold, but I'm not sure if that's good or bad for you…" I said sadly, feeling guilty for changing him.

"So what are you saying?" He asked, grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

"I'm saying… I think we should break up." I left Gold standing there, his mouth open in shock. I ran away, and he tried to follow me, but I called out Xatee, getting ready to take off.

"Bye, Gold." I smiled sadly at his shocked face.

* * *

><p><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>_  
><em>_I never knew I could feel that much__  
><em>_And that's the way I loved you_

"I'm sorry..." I said, as I took off in the night skies.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! 8 pages long! So how was it? I recently edited this thanks to a typo pointed out by MissTigger. Did anyone else spot it? Sorry if Gold is OOC, but that's the point of the story, right? And I know Crys doesn't have a dad either. (Or he just wasn't seen mentioned.) Sorry! I know it's weird making a songfic, and most people don't like them but I just couldn't resist. :P I thought this would fit them perfectly. Oh, and sorry for the ending, it was a bit rushed, wasn't it? Also, I'm not really that familiar with the Sinnoh trio, hence the absence of Platinum at the sleepover. **

**Comments, questions, suggestions, requests? Just review and I'll answer.**


End file.
